Bobbing for Apples
by ElectricLimeRose
Summary: Marik and Bakura enjoy Halloween by going to a festival. Only one could imagine what is about to take place! Thiefshipping short story. Rated M for good reasons. You've been warned. Based on the Abridged series personalities.
1. Chapter 1

-**This is my third Thiefshipping story, so I'm eager to know what you guys think! P.S. I love reviews. :3**

"Bakuuuraa!" Marik called out in a sing-song voice, trying to find him. Bakura had known Marik had wanted to go the Annual Domino City Halloween Festival that was downtown today, so he was hiding from him. He was hiding in the closet, which was quite ironic. It did not take long for Marik to find out where he was hiding (the apartment was not that big in the first place), and he stood at the closet door, grinning mischievously.

"Well then, I guess _someone's_ not getting a candy apple!" He teased, making it seem as if he was far away. Bakura's 'kitty ears' perked up at the mention of one of his favorite treats. Marik went on,

"And kennel corn! Oh and what's that one stuff they also have… chocolate covered bacon!" Marik smirked, knowing Bakura's tension was breaking. And oh how it was. The closet door swung open and Bakura jumped out, shocked and surprised that Marik was standing right there. He accidentally knocked into him, sending both of them to the ground. Bakura had landed on top of him.

"Ouch…" Marik groaned.

"Sorry…" Bakura apologized, kissing his cheek. Bakura had figured out that Marik was the only person he could ever say 'sorry' to. To anyone else, it made him shudder and nauseous.

"It's okay. Are you ready to go then, Kura?" Marik asked excitedly, a light blush on his cheek from where Bakura had kissed him.

"I guess… All I want is a bloody candy apple…" Bakura groaned, rolling off of Marik.

"I doubt they make that flavor of candy apple," Marik teased, making fun of the Brit's slang. Bakura flashed him a rather seductive look, his eyes glistening with mischief.

"Aw… But that's my absolute favorite…" He smirked. Marik's eyes widened.

"Sometimes you scare me, Bakura…" He gulped, scooting far away from him before getting up off of the floor. Bakura chuckled to himself and got up as well. He loved messing around with Marik. Bakura snuck up behind him as he was exiting the room and grabbed onto him, pulling him close.

"How about a quickie before we go?" He asked, licking his earlobe.

"No! It's already almost 6! The park closes at 11," Marik sighed, gasping as he trailed his tongue from his earlobe to his neck.

"Come on… We've got time…" Bakura begged, nipping at his neck now. Marik pushed him off.

"Horny bastard…" He muttered.

"Teasing bitch…" Bakura muttered back.

"Tea-sipping moron!"

"Effeminate jerk!"

"Ass…"

"Fuck.."

"Fuck you…"

"With pleasure…" Bakura smirked, his eyes narrowed.

"Piss off," Marik rolled his eyes and continued walking in the direction he was originally heading.

"I love you, you bloody fool," Bakura called to him, following.

"I love you too," Marik called back, still walking. Pointless and mindless banters were normal for this couple. They never truly meant what they were saying bad about each other, and they knew it. Just to ensure this, they always ended their arguments with 'I love you'. Marik stood at the door, eager to go to the festival. In the very few similarities that he and Bakura shared, one of them was their favorite holiday: Halloween. Both of the criminals thoroughly enjoyed this exciting holiday; one day of the year they could really have some fun. Of course, after a night full of child-scaring and fun of such sorts, the two could hardly ever resist themselves in the end, and if they were able to make it back to their apartment, had extremely hot and heated love all the rest of the night long. It was a holiday, you could say, that they both found pleasurable. Marik could always tell Bakura was more horny than usual on that one night of the year, which was saying a lot. He figured it was because he found so much pleasure in fright and darkness to begin with, and it only added to his arousal.

"Are you ready to go yet, Fluffy?" Marik called to his lover, impatiently tapping his foot.

"I guess…" He answered half-heartedly, not really wanting to go to the festival. He expected it to be for small children and thought Marik only wanted to go because...well…he was a small child. At heart, that is.

"Oh come on, don't pout. You will come and you'll like it!" Marik grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door, the cool autumn breeze striking his exposed skin in a shock. He shivered, not particularly fond of the cool weather. He enjoyed his warm, sandy beaches. Bakura noticed he was shivering and wrapped his arm around him, covering him up with his long, black trench coat. Huddled close to him, he quickly became warm and comfortable again. Still keeping his arm and coat around Marik, Bakura smiled at him. Marik beamed back and the two made their way downtown to the festival.

The festival took place in a huge open field park right outside of the city. There were tents specially colored orange and black, the spirit colors of Halloween. There were game booths where sketchy-looking carnies scammed little children into trying their impossible rigged challenges for ridiculous amounts of money. There were a bunch of food stands that served anything from cheeseburgers and fries to fried Twinkies and fried Kool-Aid. Different Halloween-themed activities were set up throughout the park. Just as after you walked through the entrance, to the right was an enormous corn maze. In the far back of the park, to the left, was a haunted house. Small children screamed and ran away from it, and those who were brave enough to enter it immediately turned around and ran out, crying. The sound of balloons popping, kids screaming and loud music filled the air. Marik and Bakura walked through the entrance. Marik's eyes lit up with pure excitement. Bakura chuckled, finding it to be rather cute.

"Oh WOW, Bakura!" Marik gasped, immediately wanting to play all of the games and do everything in the park. Twice.

"What?" Bakura asked, so far not amused. Marik shot him a surprised, upset look.

"Isn't it just amazing?!" He asked, his eyes glowing and sparkling with the reflections of the carnival lights.

"Yes… Positively… Astounding…" Bakura said, more focused on Marik's eyes than anything else right at this moment. He leaned in to give him a kiss, but Marik had escaped his arms before he could plant one.

"We should sooo totally get a fried Twinkie, Bakura! I'm starved!" He jumped up and down.

"But aren't those things… Unhealthy for you?" Bakura said, 'unhealthy' being an understatement.

"One won't hurt! Oh come on, when will be the next time you'll be able to get a Twinkie that specially made?" Marik pouted, trying to convince him. Bakura grinned and grabbed onto him.

"I will tonight if I get lucky…" He growled into Marik's ear and bit it again.

"Oh bugger off, Bakura," Marik pushed him away, trying to speak in his British accent. He grabbed the Brit's hand and dragged him towards the fried Twinkie stand. After ordering one, they found a secluded table away from all of the ruckus and excitement.

"Alright now, open up," Marik said, tearing off a bit of the Twinkie and holding it up to Bakura's mouth.

"I can feed myself, thank you…" Bakura said. Marik narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Bakura sighed and opened his mouth. Marik pushed the cream-filled fried cake into his mouth and Bakura closed a little too quickly, almost biting his fingers.

"Hey! Watch it! So, how is it?" He asked. Bakura's eyes lit up. He actually found it quite…tasty.

"It's okay I guess," he answered, never wanting to let Marik know how much he really loved it.

"You lie, I can see it in your eyes!" Marik laughed and poked him then added, "You love it, don't you? Oh come on, Bakura, I've known you for far too long to be fooled by you!"

"Alright, alright… It's bloody fantastic," Bakura sighed, wanting another bite. He grabbed the Twinkie and broke off another piece. Marik pouted again, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Bakura… I haven't gotten any yet…" He looked up at him. Bakura, not being able to resist that look of his, held up his piece to Marik's mouth, where he quickly took hold of it. Just as Bakura pulled his fingers out of his mouth, Marik ran his tongue along them, licking them in almost a seductive manner. His eyes could not hide the lust either. Bakura emitted a low purring sound in the back of his throat and leaned in to lick off some of the cream off of his face that he had put there on purpose. Marik shivered as his tongue grazed so close to his lips, begging him silently to kiss him. As if reading his thoughts, Bakura leaned over the table more and grabbed onto the back of Marik's head, kissing him fully on the mouth. The next thing the couple knew, a small child was standing at their table, staring at them with widened eyes.

"Jimmy! Come back here!" The mother of the child called, who was standing about 50 feet away. Marik and Bakura broke their heated kiss and stared back at the kid, blushing like mad.

"Mommy! Look!" The kid shouted, pointing at the blushing, wide-eyed couple.

"Yes, aren't they sweet? Hey ma'am! You in the purple! I love your earrings!" The mother called and quickly signaled for her son to join her side. The child turned away from them and ran back to her. Marik's face was bright red and enraged. Bakura burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha! Marik!" Bakura laughed, almost falling off of the chair and onto the ground. Marik was silent, his eye was twitching with anger.

"I am not a woman!" He suddenly shouted loudly, slamming his fist down on the table. Bakura was finally able to calm himself down some.

"You do look highly effeminate… No offense," he chuckled.

"No I do not! I am all male!" Marik growled. Bakura ignored his argument.

"So if you look so much like a woman… Does that make me… straight?" Bakura cracked up laughing again.

"I am male! I have a penis!" Marik gritted his teeth, so enraged that Bakura actually believed he was going to jump up and pull down his pants to let it be known he was in fact a guy.

"I know this, Marik. But your hair, your frame… It's womanly, okay?" Bakura said. Marik crossed his arms and turned away from him, highly upset with him.

"Fuck you…" He muttered, starting to tear up a little. Bakura immediately felt sorry for him. He had taken it a little too far. He got up from his side of the table and took a seat right next to Marik on the bench. He pulled him to face him and looked into his eyes.

"Your hair..." Bakura said softly, stroking his blonde locks and layers. "I find it soo sexy…" He growled. Marik, still upset, rolled his eyes.

"Your frame…" Bakura added, placing his hands on Marik's sides and running them up and down him, from his shoulders all the way down to his hips. "I find it soo sexy…" He licked Marik's neck, giving him goose bumps.

"Marik… I fucking love you. And you are extremely sexy to me.. I mean, just look at what you're doing to me right now just by me looking at you!" Bakura said, nodding down. Marik looked down and saw a rather large bulge in his jeans. He grinned, snapping out of his mood.

"See? You make me want to fuck you silly," Bakura hissed in his ear and bit down on his neck. Marik groaned, completely forgiving him now. Suddenly he snapped back to reality.

"Wait a minute! Bakura! Not here, you fool! We have lots of stuff to do here before it closes!" He shouted, making Bakura jump.

"Aw… Okay. But after we get home?" He nudged him, smirking.

"I'll think about it," Marik grinned, knowing he was torturing him.

"You fucking tease…" Bakura growled. Both of them got up from the table and started walking back to the crowded area. Bakura sighed, rather liking the private spot and moment they shared. He never particularly liked crowded and busy places. He preferred his secluded and quiet spots, and preferred them even more when he was with Marik. He began looking around, trying to find another spot that could offer them some privacy if they started one of their random bursts of passion again.

"So what do you want to do first?" Marik asked.

"Uhh no bloody clue," Bakura answered, his eyes still shifting, trying to find somewhere quiet and where not a lot of people were.

"Hmm well there's the haunted house, the corn maze, the hot dog eating contest, which by the way Bakura, I think you would be amazing at," Marik went on spouting off possible activities. Bakura's eyes lit up. The corn maze. That would be perfect.

"The corn maze! Come on," he grinned, this time dragging Marik off with him. They came to the entrance, where a worker stood.

"Got a ticket?" The worker asked, clearly not wanting to be there.

"Go fuck yourself," Bakura said, not stopping and treading right past him. The worker shrugged, not caring and continued 'guarding' the entrance.

"Bakura, why were you so eager to come here?" Marik asked, finally catching up to him.

"Because I just fucking love corn mazes," Bakura chuckled, wrapping his arm around Marik's waist and pulling him close as they walked. A group of teenage girls walked past them, giggling and staring at them.

"Ugh. Fangirls…" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"He's mine, chicks!" Marik turned and gave the group of girls a dirty look. They giggled and whispered in each other's ears before disappearing behind a wall of corn stalks.

"Bakura… Are you embarrassed by being with me in public?" Marik asked, rather out-of-blue.

"Huh? Hell no, Marik," Bakura answered.

"You aren't afraid…of people staring at us? Looking at us like we're some abomination? That we're…disgusting for loving each other?" He asked again, starting to become tearful.

"Absolutely not. I don't care what other fucking people think. Marik, if I could, I would tell the whole world that I love you, and I'm not afraid to do it…" Bakura said, truly from the heart. Marik blushed violently, starting to shed tears of happiness.

"Aww! Bakura!" He choked, grabbing onto him and crying softly into his shoulder. Bakura blushed as well, rubbing his shoulder. He really did love this bloody fool. Marik sniffed, finished with his cheerful crying episode and held onto Bakura's hand as they continued to venture deeper into the maze. They passed a teenage couple heavily making out and groping each other's bodies. It was not long after that when they walked by a passed out drunk man lying on the ground. Marik shook his head.

"Idiot… He's not even going to get a chance to run from the aliens!" He said. Bakura stopped in his tracks, confused entirely but what he had just heard from his lover.

"…What?..." He asked.

"The aliens! Silly Bakura, who else made this corn maze?!" Marik explained, fully believing it to be true. Bakura snorted, trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter, which he failed at miserably.

"Marik! You honestly believe corn mazes are made by aliens?!" He laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes! They make them with their UFOs! I've seen it happen! When I was a little kid-.." He began, but was soon interrupted.

"There are no corn fields in Egypt, Marik!" Bakura shouted, amused with him.

"You didn't let me finish!" Marik shouted back.

"But don't I always?" Bakura smirked, eying him.

"Bakuuraa… Let me talk! When I was a little kid, my dad told me that he had heard from the Upstairs Folk that aliens in their UFOs would come in the middle of the night and trace patterns in the fields! That was how they left their marks on Earth! To tell us they were out there!" Marik explained.

"The Upstairs Folk?" Bakura asked.

"The people above ground. The lucky bastards that got to ride motorcycles and enjoy the sun…" Marik said, bad memories replaying in his head of the dark, depressing tombs.

"Well, your father really messed you up, didn't he?" Bakura said, then immediately wishing he had taken it back. Marik stopped in his tracks, releasing Bakura's hand and looking at him with shock and complete horror.

"Shit! No! Marik, I didn't mean it like that!" Bakura apologized, taking a step towards him, wanting to hold him, wishing he had reworded his sentence better. He cursed at himself for not thinking sometimes before he spoke. Marik stepped away from him, his eyes wide and tearful.

"B-Bakura…" He muttered, believing Bakura thought of him as a freak and a psycho.

"Please… Marik… I didn't-…" He started.

"You think I'm a fucking crazy bitch, don't you?" He burst into tears and ran off, leaving Bakura standing alone with his regrets and knotting stomach. He had to find Marik, before he did something to himself. He took off after him, until he came to a fork in the path.

"Fuck… This is a damn maze…" He remembered, his vision becoming blurry with worry and guilt. He did not mean to upset Marik, and now he felt horrible for hurting him so badly. He decided to shout, figuring it would be easier for him to hear and follow him by sound.

"Marik! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He called, starting to feel tears fall down his face. There was no answer. It was at this moment that Bakura realized how he hated, more than anything in the world, to be away from Marik. The two were always by each other's sides, and now that he was away from him, he felt incomplete and lonesome. Bakura felt his stomach tighten into even harder knots and felt as if he was going to throw up. What had he done? He had hurt his lover, and he would give anything to be with him right now to make it better.

-**Chapter 2 will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Thanks for the favs and reviews, guys! Here's Chapter 2, now we're starting to get into the hot and heavy stuff, what you've been waiting for. ;) **

He clenched his fists and ran throughout the maze, determined to find him.

"How big can this bloody maze be?" He said to himself, checking every path and dead end twice. Just as he passed another dead end he could have sworn he had already looked down, he stopped and slowly backed up, seeing a familiar shaped figure sitting on the ground at the end of the dead end. It was Marik, and he was sitting sideways along the path, his back up against one wall of the corn. He had his knees huddled up to his chest and he had his head rested on them, his arms wrapped around his legs tight so he was rather balled up. If Bakura was not panicking and shaken right now, he would have found it extremely cute. He slowly approached Marik as if he were a growling, rabid dog.

"Marik…" He said softly.

"Go away…" Marik muttered, not facing him. It was obvious that he was sobbing hard.

"Please… Listen to me…" Bakura knelt down next to him, and reached out a hand, before pulling it away. He figured he shouldn't touch him just yet, or else he would just become more upset.

"Marik… What I said, I didn't mean it at all how you thought… It came out wrong. I'm sorry I don't think before I talk… I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you more than anything in the world, you know that?" Bakura tried to explain. Marik sniffed.

"K-Kura?..." He choked, turning his head to face him. His eyes were red from sobbing so much, and it hurt Bakura to see him like this. Worst yet, it hurt him even more to know he was like this because of something he had done. He wanted to slap himself a hundred times over.

"Yeah?" He replied, sitting down on the ground with him and scooting closer.

"Y-you… D-don't th-think I'm… Messed up?" Marik asked, looking him in the eyes.

"No… What I said was stupid. I didn't take into account your bad childhood and memories. I'm sorry… With all of my heart, I love you.." Bakura said, wiping tears away from Marik's cheeks. Marik smiled at him, which suddenly relieved Bakura like a wave of pleasure.

"Aww… I love you too!" Marik beamed and kissed him on the cheek in forgiveness. He was back to his old self again, and Bakura could not have been happier. He scooted even closer to him and leaned on one arm, so he faced Marik head on.

"And now… We're lost in a maze," Bakura chuckled.

"It's okay. I love being lost with you," Marik said happily.

"Aw, that's sweet Marik, but we have to get out. Remember, you still owe me…" Bakura smirked.

"Who said I owed you anything? We never agreed, I told you that I'd think about it," he replied, rolling his eyes. Bakura acted as if he ignored his statement and went on.

"Or we could just fuck right here in this corn maze…" He shrugged.

"Hell no… I'm not getting corn kernels stuck up my ass. Besides, it's dirty here… Hey, who said you were topping?" Marik said, starting to contradict himself.

"I never said that, but it is assumed… Marik, I always top, you know that," Bakura said.

"Well, it makes me feel weak sometimes… Why can't I dominate once?" Marik pouted.

"Because… I don't know, why does it matter? We both always finish anyways," he answered.

"It matters because sometimes it hurts, Bakura! I'm always sore the next day if you were feeling particularly rough the night before…" Marik explained. Bakura was shocked.

"Marik… I told you…to tell me if I ever… h-hurt you…" He choked, starting to become extremely sorry for him.

"I never told you… Because you like it so much… I know how you like it rough, and I honestly only care about that… That you enjoy it," Marik said.

"G-gods… I'm s-so sorry…" Bakura started to feel tears roll down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Bakura. I've been through much worse pain than that. I can handle it. Besides, I'm getting used to it…" He went on. Bakura looked at him in the eyes with sincere apology.

"Marik… I love you. I'll be more careful, okay? I promise…" He said softly. Marik nodded and then grinned wickedly.

"Heh… But it's perfectly fine, because as soon as you hit my special spot, which you do every time by the way, you send me right over the edge and make me go crazy for you…" He said in a very seductive tone. Bakura, sensing his lover was getting aroused, nudged into him until he pushed him over onto his back onto the ground, where he pinned him down and crawled on top of him.

"Bakuurraa, not here!" Marik groaned, shivering as Bakura licked his cheek and kissed his neck softly with passion.

"Oh come on… Nobody's here…" Bakura stopped for a minute to look down into the Egyptian's eyes. The way the moon reflected on his bright amethyst and caused brilliant displays of shining light to glow on them made Bakura just simply melt into his gaze. The moon also cast miraculous glows making Marik's blonde hair shine luminously and his golden apparel to flash in a very soothing and quixotic manner. It looked like something out of one of Bakura's dreams, only it was not one. This was all real, and he was taking in the moment with every single detail.

"But someone could find us. Don't make me use my Rod on you," Marik played with him.

"You left your Rod at home… Unless you're referring to your…other rod," Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Ah shit. I did leave it back at the apartment, didn't I? Damn it, I never go anywhere without my Rod!" Marik groaned. Bakura opened his mouth to spout out a witty comment, but was interrupted by more of Marik's ranting.

"I mean, I left it right there on my night table! Right next to my alarm clock! How could I have forgotten? I guess it was because I was so excited to come here, and it eluded my mind to even-…" Bakura hushed him by placing a finger up to his mouth in that manner.

"Shush… Less talking, more love making," Bakura said and leaned down, kissing Marik on the lips. Returning the kiss with just as much passion, Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura and held him tight. Marik could already feel a bulge in his lover's pants. Bakura groaned, grinding his hips into Marik's and slipping his tongue into his mouth, exploring its depths.

"Bakura please… I said not here," Marik panted, trying to stay in the right frame of mind and fight his hormones and temptations. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bakura, who had stopped making out with him and was looking deeply into his eyes. His deep chocolate pools of mesmerizing wonder stared into his own amethyst with a stern, but loving gaze. His white hair had highlights of the bright moon's glow. The corn stalks near them whispered as a gust of wind blew. The moment was quite romantic, despite the actual situation they were in.

"Alright, not here… But suck me…please…" Bakura begged and growled deeply, nuzzling into Marik's neck.

"You want me to give you a blowjob in the middle of a maze…at a festival…?" Marik chuckled.

"Yes… Please… You've been driving me crazy all day, with your teasing and such. I promise I'll want to go again when we get home. Please, Marik… You're so fucking sexy and it seems as if I've been trying to hide a boner all night," Bakura explained, nipping Marik's earlobe.

"Alright… But first let me get up, my back's starting to hurt. The ground isn't as comfy as a soft bed, and you're a little heavier than you might think," Marik grinned. Bakura, excited, jumped off of him and stood up.

"A standing blowjob? I thought you didn't like these," Marik laughed softly and kissed Bakura's neck passionately while taking off his belt.

"What can I say? I don't want to get my ass dirty," Bakura shrugged, and kissed him back. Marik unbuttoned his pants and slid down so he was kneeling in front of him on his knees. Figuring before they started he would need support, so he would not fall down if he lost track of his balance, Bakura leaned one hand on a nearby wooden post, securing himself in place. Marik, his head level with his groin, took hold of his pants zipper with his teeth and pulled down, soon sliding his pants down just enough so he was free. Bakura bit his bottom lip as Marik licked his extremely sensitive head lightly.

"Bakuuraa… I'm going to make you cum so friggin hard, you'll friggin scream…" Marik looked up at him while licking his entire underside of his shaft.

"I wouldn't fucking doubt it," Bakura groaned loudly, huffing. Marik absolutely loved this. He loved making Bakura go crazy for him. Figuring the teasing was enough, he popped the tip of his member into his mouth. The sudden temperature change from the cool autumn air to the hot, wet insides of Marik's mouth caused Bakura to whimper with pleasure and that low purring sound to emit from the back of his throat.

"Oh yes… Ra, Marik, you are bloody amazing!" He moaned as Marik pushed him deeper into his throat and started sucking him. Bobbing his head in rhythm, he pushed him farther and deeper until his full length was in. Lucky for both of them, Marik's gag reflex was very poor. It would take a lot to make that Egyptian gag, Bakura had found out. Bakura closed his eyes and huffed loudly as he started bucking his hips, thrusting ever so slightly and gently into his mouth. Down the path, the same group of teenage girls had stumbled upon that particular dead end and stopped, about 50 feet away, frozen in their tracks. They stared at the couple currently engaged in their oral sex.

"Oh fuck, Marik!" Bakura gasped, realizing the pressure was building and he was reaching his climax quickly. The group of girls entered an intense giggling fit. Marik did not hear this, he was too concentrated on his lover, however Bakura did. He opened his eyes and turned to face the girls, giving them a very penetrating death glare.

"Go away. I'm not giving you any fanservice," he growled.

"But you guys already have! Have fun," a girl from the group giggled and the lot of them turned around, walking away. Bakura sighed, relieved they were gone. The whole time, Marik had not stopped his bobbing and sucking.

"What was that, Bakura?" He asked, not knowing what had happened.

"N-nothing. Ah. K-keep going," Bakura answered, closing his eyes again. Marik obeyed him and continued sucking, harder and faster, along with the occasional rub with his tongue on his sensitive spots. This caused Bakura to groan even louder, he used his free hand to grab the back of Marik's head, and he started bucking his hips again. The pleasure skyrocketed quickly, and soon he went to his edge. Marik felt precum fall into his mouth, so he issued a series of particularly hard sucks. This was all Bakura needed.

"A-AHH! F-FUUCK! MARIK!" He shouted, blasting his love liquid deep into Marik's mouth. Marik swallowed his hot cum and stood back up, grinning at Bakura.

"You like?" He beamed, noticing the intense blush on his face.

"Liked? I…'hated' it…" Bakura smirked, pulling up his pants and buttoning them.

"Aww I hate you too!" Marik said happily and then took a few steps down the path. Bakura found his belt on the ground and buckled it back on before joining his side.

"So. Which way do we go?" He asked.

"This way…" Marik guessed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. They ventured to a T from the dead end and took the left path. After a few more turns, and what seemed like endless walking, Bakura was convinced that Marik did not know the way.

"We're lost…" He pointed out. Marik stopped and turned around quickly, glaring at him.

"We are not lost!" He put his hands on his hips in a dramatic fashion.

"We're so lost… I've totally seen that bloody corn stalk before.. We're going in circles, Marik," Bakura chuckled lightly, finding the pose Marik was currently in relevant to their conversation earlier about him looking effeminate.

"I have an idea. Get down on your knees…" Marik suggested. Bakura blinked.

"Er… You want a blowjob too?" He asked, starting to kneel down and placed his hands on the brim of Marik's pants.

"No. I'm going to climb on your shoulders, and you'll lift me up and I'll be able to see the maze exit," he explained, slapping Bakura's hand away and climbing up onto his back.

"Ohh… Damn, I think this is the most ingenious plan you have ever came up with," Bakura joked, waiting until Marik was positioned well and steady on his shoulders before standing up. Since Marik did not weigh that much, he lifted him with ease.

"Hehe… Hey look, Bakura, I'm on top for once!" Marik chuckled, shooting back a smart comment in revenge. Bakura just rolled his eyes. From the bird's eye view, Marik was able to make out the exit. Turns out they were closer than they thought.

"Kay Kura… We're going to turn right from here, turn left, then turn left and the exit's going to be to the right…" Marik gave out directions.

"Alright. Y'know… I'm feeling kind of wobbly… I think I might just drop you.." Bakura grinned, wanting to mess with Marik some more. Marik gasped, and gripped onto Bakura tight, grabbing onto his chest and locking his legs around his shoulders as if he were hanging onto him for dear life.

"Bakura don't you DARE drop me!" He shouted angrily, shaking. Bakura was tempted to throw him off of his shoulders, but figured it would be a bad idea. He did not want to injure him and have to carry him around the park the rest of the night.

"Oh no, I think I might!" He smirked in that evil way of his and acted like he was tilting backwards. Marik squeaked and applied even more pressure to his hold on him. Bakura thought he was going to suffocate if he gripped him even tighter.

"Put me down! Please! Bakura, you're mean!" Marik cried, still trembling.

"What, did you figure out you don't like being on top?" He replied, kneeling back on his knees to let him off. Marik hopped off of his shoulders, thankful to be back on the ground.

"Oh shut up… I really thought you were going to drop me!" He crossed his arms.

"What's the matter, don't you trust me?" Bakura asked.

"Umm…" Marik hesitated. Bakura glared at him intensely.

"What do you mean, umm?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on, Bakura, you're the _Thief King_! Then again, on the other hand, I do trust you because I love you and I know you love me… It's a 50/50 thing here, okay?" Marik explained, feeling pressured from his staring.

"I see. That makes sense," Bakura shrugged, figuring 50/50 trust was better than none at all. He was, after all, renowned for betrayal and stealing, so it was only natural.

"But you do know that I would never hurt you… Never…" Bakura said and held onto Marik's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I know. And I wouldn't either…" Marik replied, then realized the flaw in his statement. Bakura had caught it as well and chuckled.

"Well… That is true, if your demonic psychotic counterpart isn't controlling you," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Marik rolled his eyes. Bakura edged closer to him and held onto him.

"Aw it's okay, Marik… I still love you, even though you're crazy," he grinned and licked his neck.

"Heh… Thanks," Marik blushed and felt his skin grow hot. He shivered as Bakura trailed his tongue all along his neck and down to his clavicle, biting it softly. Bakura gripped onto him tighter and pulled him up against himself, rubbing his shoulders tenderly while sucking on his neck. As he continued caressing him, Bakura could feel a bulge starting to form in Marik's pants. He grinned and chuckled softly, taking a hand and grabbing onto Marik's crotch, causing him to squeak.

"Ah! B-Bakura, stop, w-we're s'psed to be l-looking for-ahh!—the e-exit!" He gasped, trying to snap himself back to reality.

"But I want to find the entrance…" Bakura smirked, suddenly grabbing onto Marik's ass tight.

"Y-you…f-fucker…" Marik smirked back at him, finding it hard to resist the temptations. He kissed Bakura on the lips and growled.

"Fuck me…" Marik narrowed his eyes and grinned wider.

"You don't have to ask me twice…" Bakura grinned back and brought his hands down to Marik's pants, ready to unbutton them. Suddenly, before he could get a proper hold of the button, Marik turned and walked away. Bakura was frozen and shocked.

"Not til we get home!" Marik smirked and laughed almost in a maniacal sense, continuing to walk off in a rather flaunting way. Bakura growled.

"You're such a fucking tease, Marik!" He shouted after him, following him down the path. Marik, chuckling to himself, took the lead and eventually found their way out of the maze. As they walked out, the sound of the busy crowd washed over them, and they found they were no longer alone. Bakura, sulking because of this, walked up beside Marik and stood by his side with his hands deep in the pockets of his coat.

"So now where?" He asked gloomily. Marik turned and looked at him.

"Oh stop being so grouchy.. We're going to the haunted house," he answered, and it was his turn to drag him off to their new destination. Bakura's 'kitty ears' perked up. He always did love haunted houses.

**-Don't forget to fav and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Special thanks goes to Yami-The-Dark and 13579Marik for their reviews and interest in my story. Yay! Thanks guys! :D**

"Haunted house, eh?" He grinned, figuring it would be nice and dark in there. Also, the sheer tension and brilliant fright would only make him hornier.

"Yes, now come on," Marik said and the two slipped past the guard to the haunted house without having to display any tickets. The two had become masters at getting as many things free as they possibly could, and they had become so skilled at it they did not even have to try anymore. Both of them entered the doors of the enormous house, which were propped to make it seem it was old and decayed. The first room was so dark they could hardly see their hands in front of their faces. Bakura was already liking this.

"Oohh… Spooky, huh?" He grinned, excited.

"Y-yeah…" Marik gulped. Bakura decided it would be a fun idea to scare him at this point. He grabbed onto his shoulders and jerked him violently, shouting. Marik jumped and screamed.

"Bakura!" He cried, trying to catch his breath. Bakura just laughed, before reaching out for him and after some groping for him, because of the pitch darkness, found him and pulled him close. He hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," he snickered.

"It's fine… I know you by now, Kura, and I know you couldn't.." Marik rolled his eyes. Suddenly, on the opposite side of the room, a bright red light lit up over a door. It cast a crimson glow on the entire room they were in and their bodies. Marik stared at Bakura, noticing how he looked extremely sexy in that red glow. Bakura noticed he was staring and smirked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"What's so bloody interesting?" He said in a gruff voice.

"You…" Marik smirked back at him. Bakura saw the red light reflect off of Marik's gold and produce a fantastic display of illuminations, especially in his earrings, which when they swung as he moved his head, flashed in almost a hypnotic manner. He leaned in to kiss him, but Marik had turned away and started towards the door.

_"Why is he being so hard-to-get today?"_ Bakura thought to himself.

"Come on, we have to go through this door," Marik commanded, taking the whole situation far too seriously. Bakura sighed and followed him. After they walked through the door under the red light, they entered an entirely different room. It was still the same amount of darkness, but now there was a flashing blue strobe light on the ceiling, and the room was quite small. On the wall to the left was a caged window, and the floor was equipped with a thick fog. Marik took a few steps forward and soon hit the ground with a very hard slam. Bakura cracked up into laughter, tears rolling down his face. Marik groaned and quickly got back up, glaring at Bakura.

"It's not funny!" He shouted. Bakura stopped laughing and looked at the flashing intense glare Marik was giving him through every one second strobe interval. He snorted and chuckled, starting to slowly slip into laughter again.

"I said it's not FUNNY!" Marik said louder, almost as if he were threatening him.

"It kinda is," Bakura snickered.

"Oh shut the hell up… The floor moved, okay?" Marik huffed and turned away from him.

"How the bloody hell did the floor move?" Bakura asked, confused, still chuckling a bit.

"I took a step, and the floor shifted under my feet, and I tripped okay? If you're so keen on not believing me, you try it…" Marik explained, waving his hand, offering him to try it. Bakura shrugged, and carefully took a step forward. Using his unique maneuvering abilities and stealth from his Thief King days, he was easily able to spot out the hidden danger spots of the floor and get across to the other side of the room. Marik's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Fuck you!" He gasped in wonder.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you must be going bonkers. The floor did not move," Bakura cracked an evil grin and crossed his arms. Marik shivered. From across the room and flashing in the strobe light, Bakura looked ominous and yet sexy at the same time. His shadow cast on the wall in an eerie manner, it almost seemed to have a life of its own. Something about Bakura in the dark and shadows just always put a chilling wave down your spine. It was probably due to the fact that technically, Bakura was 'the Darkness'. Marik always wondered why 'the Darkness' chose to hang around and be with a crazy exotic person like himself in the first place, but he found that it was probably best left untouched. Marik snapped out of his dazed stare at his lover in the mesmerizing strobe light and put his focus back on trying to get across.

"Kura I need across! I need to be back by your side!" He whimpered like a puppy being separated from a treat.

"I'm right here, Marik. I'm not going anywhere. And you just have to be careful and trust your feet," Bakura gave his advice to the fretting Egyptian across the room.

"Easy for you to say," Marik muttered and closed his eyes, carefully sensing his steps and eventually making it across. He beamed at Bakura, feeling victorious and proud of himself.

"I did it, Bakura!" He cheered. Bakura rubbed his shoulder in congratulations and turned toward the next door. The two opened it and entered into a painstakingly bright room. The transition from the pitch dark to bright light strained their eyes, and it took a while for them to get used to it. This reminded Marik of the day when he was ten years old and Ishizu finally let him outside for the very first time in his life. The bright sun and sky struck his eyes like harsh needles as he stepped out of the dark tombs, but soon the pain was overruled by complete amazement of the new, outside world he had never seen before. In a way, Marik considered himself as being only a mere 9 years of age, because he escaped from his dark and depressing first 10 years of his life and started a new chapter of life when he started living in the real world. He was 19 years old now technically, but in his mind he still considered himself very young, because of all the new experiences he was discovering. Bakura liked to think of him this way too, and he wanted to go off on as many adventures and give him as many experiences as he possibly could, to try to help him. Bakura thought of him as having 'the body (and hormones) of a 19 year old, but the mind of a 9 year old' sometimes.

"Wow this room is bright," Marik winced.

"I hate the brightness…" Bakura groaned, wanting to shield himself from the light by holding up his arm and coat, in almost a vampire-esque way.

"I know Bakura," Marik laughed lightly. Suddenly the light bulb popped, bringing the couple immediate darkness. Marik yelped and huddled against Bakura for protection. Bakura, who was not phased, hugged onto him tight.

"Aww it's okay, the mean light bulb is gone now," he chuckled, teasingly stroking Marik's back. Marik pushed him away.

"You're so mean, Bakura…" He pouted.

"I know. But you still love me," he answered, poking him hard in the stomach. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… But I don't need you to get through this haunted house! I can do it well on my own," he huffed and turned around, storming forward. He did not get very far until a lame cut-out prop of a skeleton popped out of the wall, yelling "Boo!" Marik squeaked and ran back to Bakura.

"This doesn't prove anything!" Marik muttered, his voice muffled by his head being buried into Bakura's shoulder.

"Marik, that skeleton was made of cardboard," Bakura laughed.

"It was a jumpscare, okay? I'm so used to playing those jumpscare indie horror games online that I just lost it, mkay?" He explained quickly.

"Marik, let me put it to you this way. There is nothing in this bloody haunted house that is scarier than your Yami. Nothing surpasses that fucking lunatic psycho," Bakura said, trying to comfort him, but soon realizing it would just make things worse.

"Thanks a lot Bakura, I feel so much better now," Marik said sarcastically. Both of the villains ventured further down the room side by side until a dark figure started coming towards them slowly.

"The fuck is that?" Bakura squinted, trying to make out what the silhouette was. As the figure got closer to them, they realized it was a person poorly dressed up as a zombie, with obvious paint and makeup on his face and ripped up clothes.

"Bewaaare!" The zombie groaned. Marik and Bakura raised one eyebrow and cocked their heads. Even Marik was not scared by this 'zombie imposter'.

"Zombies don't talk so clearly, you stupid idiot," Marik laughed.

"Oh is this a zombie killing game now?" Bakura flashed a grin and pulled out a knife from his pocket. He smirked at the man dressed up as a zombie.

"Oh shit!" The man muttered and immediately gave up his act, turning around and running away towards the exit for his dear life.

"Hahaha Bakura, nice one!" Marik giggled. Bakura sighed.

_"This haunted house is hardly scary at all… I was expecting better," _he thought to himself, putting his blade back into his pocket. Suddenly the air grew cold, and a thick fog rolled into the room that appeared to be out of nowhere. The ceiling seemed to disappear and in its place a dark sky with black and dark violet clouds formed.

"Woah! Shit just got real, Kura! Looks like they're bringing in the holograms!" Marik said in awe, starting to shiver a little from the sudden cool, brisk air. Bakura chuckled.

"Now we're cooking," he grinned. A scream was heard off in the distance, followed by echoed laughter. A white wisp of fog brighter than the rest of the fog floated by them eerily, whispering unrecognizable words into the air.

"This is getting creepy. Come on, let's go through this next door," Marik shuddered, quickly jogging to the door. He turned the knob and opened it, revealing the next room to be even dark than the last. Marik gulped and took a step forward, but immediately fell straight downwards, dropping off of the ledge that was directly after the door. He shouted as he fell off the ledge and dropped about 8 feet before landing on the solid ground.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he hit the floor, twisting his leg in an odd position.

"Marik!" Bakura cried after him and rushed to the edge of the ledge, peering down into black nothingness.

"Marik! You down there? You okay?" He called.

"Yeah I'm down here, nimrod! I just hurt my leg," he answered, groaning. Bakura jumped off of the ledge, almost floating down, his trench coat waving up behind him, making him look like a bat of sorts, flying in the darkness. He landed lightly on the ground and soon found Marik, who had gotten himself up by now.

"How the hell did you get down here so easily?" Marik winced as he took a step, his left leg in pain. Bakura shrugged. Marik's eyes widened in terror.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" He gasped.

"I'm not a bloody vampire…" Bakura rolled his eyes. Marik limped over to him and pointed at him with a serious glare on his face, his eyes squinted.

"That's why you say 'bloody' so much, isn't it?" He said.

"No, I say that because my bloody host is bloody British and his bloody slang rubs off on me!" Bakura huffed.

"Oh my Ra! I've been having sex with a vampire!" Marik freaked out, throwing his arms up in the air and turning around, not knowing what to do with himself.

"I'm not a vampire!" Bakura hissed.

"Are you sure? Because sometimes one cannot tell if they have turned into one," Marik explained.

"I'm pretty fucking sure," Bakura replied. Marik gasped again.

"But you're so pale! And you have fangs!" He cried. Bakura slapped his hand up to his forehead.

"Marik, you've been playing Bloodlines too much! And what did you say that one time about vampires? Do you remember? About what they can't do?" Bakura asked.

"They…can't get their dicks to work?" Marik answered, thinking back to what he had said.

"Exactly. And obviously, you know fully well that I have no problem with mine," Bakura grinned.

"I wonder if vampires take Viagra…" Marik looked off into the distance pondering. Bakura grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him.

"Marik, pay attention! Do you believe me now?" He growled.

"Believe what?" Marik looked back at him with widened, clueless eyes.

"Oh my Ra… Marik, one of these days, I am going to-…" Bakura started, his fuse almost blowing.

"Marry me?" Marik beamed at him.

"You're impossible," Bakura sighed, releasing his grip on him and walking away. Sometimes the Brit could hardly stand the Egyptian. He felt like a babysitter sometimes watching over a hyperactive, ADD kid. No matter what, though, Bakura still loved him more than anything in the world. He just found his way under his skin once in a while, is all.

"Bakura I love you," Marik hugged onto him tight, squeezing his eyes shut and a huge smile plastered on his face. Bakura groaned. There was no way in Hell he could ever stay mad at him with having a face like that.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute," he sighed, hugging him back. Marik beamed, a blush forming on his cheeks, however the smile soon turned into a wide-eyed look of fright as off in the distance another scream was heard. Suddenly the entire perimeter of the room burst into flames, the fire formed a border along the walls. Marik screamed, and Bakura grinned.

"Bakura!" Marik squeaked, clinging onto him tight, shaking uncontrollably. The fire's heat brought sweat to his forehead and he felt his sensitive exposed midriff burn with the intense hotness. The fire's glow radiated off of his skin in shades of orange and yellow, flickering and flashing.

_"Damn is there any way that kid doesn't look sexy?"_ Bakura thought to himself, finding fire-glow Marik extremely captivating and erotic, despite the look of extreme fear on his face.

"Bakura! Damn you, pay attention! We're surrounded by friggin fire!" He shouted, sweat beads rolling down his face. There was a loud clang and then a bone-chilling metal against metal sound, followed by the sound of large gears churning. Marik looked up and saw the ceiling slowly coming down onto them. Only thing was, the ceiling was not bare: it was equipped with long, metallic spikes. He put a hand up to his mouth in horror and looked at Bakura, his eyes even wider than before.

"The ceiling's coming down on us!" He cried, shaking horribly. Bakura looked up slowly before looking back at him.

"Hm. So it seems," he said plainly. Marik's jaw dropped as he glared at him with an expression of angry disbelief.

"Do you not care we're going to die?!" He asked.

"Correction, if _you're_ going to die. I'm a spirit, remember?" Bakura answered.

"You fucker. So you're just going to leave me here to die, then?" Marik growled. There was no answer as Bakura slowly walked towards the center of the room.

"You fucking bastard! How could you do this?! Do I mean nothing to you?! Was I just some stupid pawn in your little game this whole time? Was I your fucking sex slave? What was I, Bakura?! Just WHAT?" He shouted, anger fuming and heat bubbling up in his body, not only from the fire, but mainly because of his fury.

"Calm down, Marik," Bakura said, stopping in the center of the room. By now, the ceiling had enclosed just so that there was a mere 10 feet from the tops of their heads and the tips of the spikes. Marik was not caring about that, however. He was more focused on his heartbreak. He was broken down in tears, shivering yet sweating at the same time, sobbing irrepressibly, sitting on the floor.

"H-how c-can I c-calm down, B-Bakura? A-after you've j-just b-betrayed me…?" Marik sobbed, completely forgetting about the dangerous predicament he was in.

**-Aw... Again, ending on a bad note... Damn you Bakura, why are you so mean? 3: Ch. 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-I'll try to keep this thing updated as often and as quick as I can for you guys. :) In the meantime, please keep the reviews and favs comin'! You guys are the best! :D**

"Marik, please. Come here," Bakura ordered, keeping his calm mind.

"No! Fuck off!" Marik cursed, feeling forlorn.

"Look," Bakura simply said and knelt down, grabbing onto a latch and pulling upwards, opening up a hidden trap door on the floor. Shock struck Marik like an electrical jolt.

"Wh-what? You knew th-that was there…this whole t-time?" He choked, sniffing his tears away.

"Yep…" Bakura grinned at him. Relief washed over Marik so overwhelmingly he fell backwards from where he was sitting, falling onto his back.

"Y-you…bastard…" He grinned weakly, feeling as if he was going to pass out.

"You can stop calling me names now and get your sexy ass over here, before those spikes come down and poke you in a way you're probably not going to like," Bakura chuckled, holding the trap door open for him. Marik groaned and got off of the floor, looked up and immediately booked it, realizing the spikes were only a few feet from him. He darted down into the trap door, where Bakura soon followed him, closing the door behind him. After closing the door, complete darkness filled around them. The two could not even tell where they were, but by the stuffed in atmosphere and already feeling each other's heat radiating from their bodies, they could tell they were in an extremely small room. So small in fact, that the walls barely fit both of them, they were scrunched up shoulder to shoulder.

"Ugh, this blows," Marik said, trying to move but soon figuring he could not, because of Bakura stuck up against him. The room was almost like a box, scrunching them together like a tightly wound package.

"Yeah, this sucks. You smell," Bakura teased him, trying to nudge him out of the way.

"I do not smell, I showered recently! It's you who smells," Marik shot back, pushing him back, his hand smashing his face against the wall.

"Ow! That's bullocks, I groom myself well," Bakura said, taking his revenge and kneeing him in the stomach.

"Frig! Y-yeah because you're a KITTY!" Marik smirked, this time somehow managing to maneuver himself accidentally underneath Bakura.

"Like being down there? And I'm not a kitty…" He replied.

"Get your friggin foot off of my friggin chest, Bakura! Wait, no, don't put it there-.. AH! FUCK!" Marik swore as Bakura had accidentally stepped on his crotch.

"Oh Ra! Sorry…" Bakura apologized, immediately taking his foot of his groin.

"Y-you f-friggin castrated m-me, B-Bakura!" Marik gasped, his voice even higher than what it usually was, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sorry… Everything okay down there?" Bakura asked, feeling sorry for him.

"I don't know, you just _stepped on my cock_!" He answered, whimpering from the pain.

"Want me to rub it?" Bakura offered, kneeling down so he was sitting on the floor with Marik, and from what he could tell, was level with him.

"Err…" Marik hesitated, still upset with him.

"It'll make you feel better…" Bakura smirked, reaching out a hand and finding his way to Marik's crotch, where he lightly stroked him in apology.

"Still sore…" Marik found his voice back, groaning a bit.

"It'll be okay. Because from what I can tell, everything's in place and unharmed," Bakura slyly felt him up, leaning in to lick his neck. Marik groaned more as he brought his soothing touch all over him, the pain starting to lift. Once the pain was nearly completely gone, he could feel himself start to swell and get extremely hot.

"Oh yeah.. Everything's bloody fine," Bakura laughed and licked his neck some more, biting it lightly. The stuffy room had suddenly gotten even more heated as Marik huffed and produced more body heat.

"Ohh… Bakuurraaa…" Marik breathed rapidly, kissing him on the lips in a hot passion. Bakura kissed him back, starting to unbutton his pants.

"Want me to suck you?" He asked, smirking. Marik once again snapped back to reality in a sudden fit of self-control.

"N-no. We're not h-having sex in this r-room!" He breathed, buttoning his pants again, his raging boner still pulsing.

"Why not?" Bakura's 'kitty ears' hung low, disappointed.

"Because. We're trapped and we need to focus on getting out of here," Marik explained, resituating the straining part of his pants, getting comfortable.

"Hmm… Well in case you haven't noticed, there is no way out of here," Bakura leaned towards him and licked his cheek.

"There must be a way!" Marik said, maneuvering around, trying to find a hidden escape latch. Through all of his moving, he somehow got in the strange position of being face-to-face with Bakura and his legs on either side of him.

"Why hello there," Bakura smirked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Kura, move, you're hurting my leg," Marik said, ignoring the kiss and trying to relieve his ailing limb. Bakura grabbed him closer, resituating so Marik's leg was not being crushed by him anymore and pulled him as close as he could. He looked into his eyes before kissing him on the mouth deeply.

"I love you," he muttered through the kissing.

"I love you too, but-.." Marik started.

"Shh… Just relax," Bakura breathed into his ear, giving Marik goose bumps all along that side of his body. Without even thinking about it, Marik did as he was told and relaxed his body completely, almost as if it were an instinct.

"That's it…" Bakura bit onto his earlobe as he slid a hand up Marik's shirt, rubbing his chest softly. He trailed his fingers down to his abs, and then to his belt buckle, where he tugged at it.

"N-noo… Bakura, noo…" Marik groaned.

"Bakura yes…" Bakura growled, stroking him through his pants as he continued fidgeting with his belt buckle. Marik soon became rock hard again.

"Noo, pleeease…" He whimpered, trying to fight off the temptations.

"Your lips say no, but your body says oh fuck yes," Bakura narrowed his eyes. Marik gulped, the tension in his pants rising to dangerous amounts.

"Ahh n-no! G-go away!" He breathed rapidly, trying to fight it off.

"There's nowhere for me to 'go away' to," Bakura grinned a nasty smile and planted a kiss on his lips, before finally being able to undo Marik's stubborn belt buckle. Marik closed his eyes, just about to give in to the temptations until very suddenly and unexpectedly the floor that they were sitting on dropped, almost vanishing. Marik screamed as they both fell into the darkness.

"Waghhh! Boner gone!" He shouted at Bakura as they fell downwards into a seemingly endless void of darkness.

"Where the hell are we going?!" Marik asked, both of their bodies seeming to float in the air as they plummeted.

"How would I know?" Bakura shrugged. Just then, large, bright glowing neon-like images of blue-green appeared around them of the Pentagram and other various symbols. As they fell, the images remained still and where they were, as if the symbols were following them. Then, the blackness faded into a red, clouded background with huge eyeballs and teeth plastered all over it. The eyes were locked onto the two and the mouths were sporting huge grins.

"What the fuck! What the fuck is going on?! What kind of haunted house is this?!" Marik whimpered, confused and frightened. Flames started spitting onto them from the sides, burning their arms, and for Marik, also his exposed midriff. The pain felt like sharp needles picking at skin. The strange phenomena continued as suddenly the entire surroundings turned black again, and Marik and Bakura finally hit the ground. Bakura, once again, had landed perfectly on his feet. Marik, however, was not as lucky. He landed straight onto his back, where a sickening cracking sound filled the air.

"Oh FUCK!" He shouted as he forcefully took a hand and grasped the lower part of his back, arching upwards as the pain rocked through him. Bakura walked over to him and offered his hand to pull him up onto his feet, or at least in sitting position.

"You okay?" He asked. Marik opened his eyes and glared at him.

"I'm just fan-tucking-fastic…" He growled, grabbing onto his hand and pulling himself up so he was sitting now. He winced as a wave of hurt washed over him.

"Tsk, tsk. My poor little Marik… Always getting hurt, and usually by himself," Bakura teased.

"Fuck you. Go to your hell with blood!" Marik groaned.

"You mean bloody hell?" Bakura chuckled.

"Yeah. That too," he replied, trying to get up onto his feet. As he stood back up, bright flashes of white flickered from what seemed like every direction. The transitions from the complete darkness to the flashes of pure white seriously messed with their visions. Well, at least for Marik.

"Now what? Ah! Bakura, I can't see!" He cried, shielding his eyes by slapping a hand up to them, blindly searching frantically for his lover. Bakura grabbed onto his hand.

"I've got you. Don't worry. The exit's nearby I think," he said, not sounding worried in the least. A loud scream was heard right above them, and the flashing intervals increased drastically with speed, almost to seizure-inducing levels.

"Holy shit… K-kura… I don't f-feel…too good…" Marik groaned, starting to become dizzy, still trying to block himself from the flashes, but since it was so dark and they were so bright, it was impossible. Marik's stomach twisted in a sickening knot.

"It's okay. It's alright, we're almost out," Bakura reassured him, dragging him along towards the direction of the exit. Suddenly the darkness disappeared altogether, along with the flashing lights. In fact, the entire creepy atmosphere seemed to just vanish into thin air. No more dark clouds or strange sounds were coming from the walls and ceiling. Instead, the cheesy fake props and decorations littered the place once again. Up ahead there was a door labeled 'Exit'. Marik opened his eyes slowly, wondering what had just happened. He looked around, confused.

"This is one effed up haunted house!" He chuckled in relief, glad the scary stuff was over. Bakura chuckled to himself. They both walked out of the exit, and Marik immediately rushed over to the nearest bench and collapsed onto it.

"Have fun?" Bakura asked him, walking up next to him and looking down.

"Fun? We were almost smashed and burned to death!" Marik replied.

"Cuz I thought it was fun," Bakura grinned.

"You would, Fluffy…" Marik glared at him. Bakura laughed to himself, making him all the more curious.

"Why do you keep laughing to yourself, Bakura? It's getting strange," he asked, worried. Bakura looked at him with flashing eyes.

"I must say… The shadows were especially rowdy tonight, weren't they?" He smirked wider. Marik's jaw dropped as he suddenly realized what had happened all along.

"You….you… You did that, didn't you?" He gasped. Bakura nodded.

"Well, most of it. The beginning and very end was the real thing. I just… helped it along some, you could say," he explained.

"You sent us to the Shadow Realm?! Bakura!" Marik was shocked.

"Oh come on, that haunted house was a bust! I just wanted to help it become more frightening, is all! I'm completely innocent," Bakura replied.

"But…we…well, I could have died!" Marik said.

"No, I wouldn't have let you die… Besides, what we saw was only a minor example of what the Shadow Realm truly holds. If I would have sent us full-force, you barely would have made it to the next room," Bakura explained, grinning.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, thanks. I'm glad you only tortured me in the lightest way possible you know," Marik rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome," Bakura beamed. Marik flipped him off as he got up off of the bench and started walking off.

"Aw, come on. Where are you going?" Bakura asked, sprinting after him.

"To get a lemon shake-up. Almost dying made me thirsty," he answered, walking up to a concession stand. After getting one of the lemonade drinks, he turned around and jumped with surprise, shocked to see Bakura standing directly behind him.

"Boo…" Bakura poked him.

"Will you stop it, Bakura?! You've already scared me enough tonight, in fact, I'm starting to reconsider our little deal…" Marik shot at him.

"Aww… Please don't… I'm only messing with you. I just like to have some bloody fun once in a while," he replied, saddened.

"Yeah, it's bloody alright," Marik said, taking a seat at the same bench where they were at before.

"I love you.." Bakura said to him as he sat down across from him.

"Oh now don't try to butter me up just because I said I wouldn't have sex with you tonight anymore," Marik glared at him.

"I'm not. I promise. I'm saying it because it's true," Bakura smiled at him. For some reason, Marik found smiling, innocent Bakura to be rather strange and creepy. He resembled his hikari too much for comfort when he did, and he hated Ryou with a passion. However, despite this, Marik completely forgave him and quickly kissed him on the nose. Bakura flushed deep crimson, something he did only when he was with Marik.

"I love you too," Marik beamed back at him, before taking a sip of lemonade.

"Want some?" He asked, tilting the cup towards Bakura.

"I hate lemons," he said, disgusted, lolling his tongue out of his mouth.

"You're insane. But suit yourself, more for me," Marik shrugged and gulped some more down. It was not long after that when he quickly leapt up from the table slamming his almost empty cup onto it, starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Bakura called after him.

"Bathroom… I'll be right back!" He answered, soon disappearing. Bakura sighed and crossed his arms on the table, resting his head on them. He had a staring contest with the lemonade cup, almost burning holes into it with his eyes, which, if he had wanted to, probably actually could. He picked it up and peered inside at the liquid, wincing and almost becoming nauseous. He set it back down and looked away, but soon his eyes were drawing back to it. He picked it up again and decided whether he should take a drink or not. Out of curiosity and extreme boredom, he brought the cup up to his mouth and took a sip, immediately regretting it. The sour flavor burned his tongue like acid, and he spit it out onto the ground.

"Oh Gods! That is fucking terrible!" He choked, wanting the awful taste to go away. Tears started forming in his eyes, just before Marik came back. He noticed Bakura's tears rolling down his face and grew worried.

"Bakura, are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked, rushing to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not crying…" Bakura sniffed, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"You don't have to cry… I was only gone for a minute," Marik said, running his other hand through the Brit's hair.

"I said I wasn't crying. It was that fucking lemonade of yours," Bakura choked, still trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

"Shh… It's okay… No need for excuses.. I'm here now," Marik refused to believe him as he hugged him close. Bakura sighed, realizing there was no point in arguing with his stubborn lover.

"Guess what I got you on my way back from the bathroom?" Marik grinned at him, reaching behind his back.

"An STD? Those bathrooms are gross," Bakura shuddered, but was immediately intrigued. He loved surprises, and usually ones from Marik were almost always good. Almost.

"No. Look," Marik smiled and brought out a candy apple, handing it to him. Bakura's eyes lit up with excitement. It was not just any candy apple. It was a granny smith coated with a thick layer of white chocolate, with cinnamon sprinkled all over it and a light grazing of caramel. It was all of his most favorite treats in one.

"I got you that one specially made, because I love you," Marik beamed, rubbing his foot in the dirt and looking at the ground with his arms behind his back, like an innocent child. Bakura's face turned hot with a very intense blush.

"Aww… Marik.." He choked, hardly able to get his words out because of the sheer amount of emotions swelling in his heart. He felt fuzzy and warm from his head to his feet.

"Yep. They don't even make that kind, I had to demand them to make it! But I knew your favorite candies, and I wanted to give you something special, since it is after all, Halloween!" Marik said excitedly.

"You know me so well," Bakura replied, taking a bite of the apple. A rush of pleasure struck his taste buds as the white chocolate melted into fine fudge, the caramel mixing in with it perfectly. He brought his jaws down and heard the crunch of the cinnamon and the apple, the two sounds going together like harmony.

"Nnff…" Bakura groaned as he found the taste incredible and indescribably delicious.

"Mouthgasm?" Marik laughed.

"Yess… Want some?" He offered, sticking the treat right in front of his nose. Without hesitation, Marik chomped down, taking a bite of the now messy and dripping apple. After swallowing his bite, Bakura began chuckling.

"What?" Marik asked, not liking being laughed at.

"Your face. The chocolate and the apple juice makes it look like when I cum in your mouth and it's all over your face afterwards," Bakura explained, biting his lower lip and suddenly starting to feel his groin become hot. Marik blinked and blushed violently.

"O-oh…" He said, his face sporting a harsh red slash across his cheeks.

"So where are we going now? Home?" Bakura asked, hopeful.

"Nope. There's still one more thing to do," he answered, getting up once again from the bench.

**-So, what do you think the last thing Marik wants to do is? Leave your thoughts about it and about this chapter please, I greatly appreciate your support. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Sorry for the delay, I got caught up with things.. I will try to get the rest of this posted before Halloween, so bare with me. :) Going to a Halloween party tonight actually, which I can't wait for! It really is my favorite holiday. x3 Anyway, enough of this babble, here's Chapter 5 finally, and oh my gosh, what have I done?! Usually, I hate songs included in stories with a passion, but for some reason I..made it happen.. o.o It just fit so well, I couldn't resist! *epic facepalm***

"And what's that?" Bakura said, starting to finish off the apple.

"You'll see," Marik grinned, waiting for him to get up from the bench as well. Bakura finished the treat and threw the stick in a nearby trashcan, before standing up. He walked over to Marik and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close so their chests were touching and looking directly and slightly down, into his lavender eyes.

"I love you. And thanks for the candy apple. It was fucking delicious. You're amazing," Bakura said, leaning in so their lips were almost touching, giving Marik a chance to speak if he wanted to.

"No problem. And I love you too," he replied. Bakura answered this by breaking the separation between their lips, kissing him passionately. Closing their eyes simultaneously, the two then took turns deepening their kisses, turning it into a hot and steamy passion. Suddenly an all-too familiar song came on the speakers above their heads. Marik broke the kiss, excited.

"Ooh! Bakura, it's our song!" He said happily. Bakura groaned.

"It's not our song," he growled.

"It totally is!" Marik bounced. Bakura slapped a hand up to his forehead just before the lyrics to the song started:

"_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say,_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face,_

_There's no one quite like you,_

_You push all my buttons down,_

_I know life would suck without you…" _ Bakura said, along with the song. Marik's eyes widened.

"See? I told you, you know this song!" He beamed. Bakura went on with the song,

"_At the same time I wanna hug you,_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck,_

_You're an asshole, but I love you,_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself,_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go,_

_You're the only love I've ever known,_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be…" _

"True love!" Marik pitched in, excited that Bakura knew all of the words. The main chorus ended and Marik took his turn, going along with the lyrics:

"_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings,_

_Just once please try not to be so mean,_

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E,_

_Come on, say it slowly,_

_You can do it baby…" _

Then Bakura joined in with Marik for the next verses, turning to face each other.

"_At the same time I wanna hug you,_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck,_

_You're an asshole, but I love you,_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself,_

_Why I'm still here, or where I could go,_

_You're the only love I've ever known,_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be…_

_True love…" _

The chorus went on, but Bakura had grabbed onto Marik and vice versa, and he leaned in to kiss him on the mouth.

"Can we go home now?" Bakura begged, biting his earlobe and rubbing his back in a seductive manner.

"You're driving me crazy…" He added, trailing his hands down his back. Marik sighed and pushed away from him.

"_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be,_

_But without you, I'm incomplete…" _ He said to Bakura, who grinned at him.

"Okay, song's over. Let's go home," he said excitedly, grabbing Marik's hand.

"No! We still haven't done the last thing I wanted to do yet!" Marik refused. Bakura growled, and still held onto his hand and pulled, staring at him in his eyes. Marik glared at him with dangerously upset eyes, and he figured he should let him have his way, or he might reconsider their deal again. Or even worse yet… Turn into his Yami.

"Okay, fine…" Bakura gave in, releasing his hand, making Marik stumble a little.

"Good…" Marik turned on his heels and started to storm off, but Bakura grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around again, so they were extremely close to each other.

"Now don't be like that…" Bakura hissed and kissed him.

"Mmf—sorry…" Marik said, muffled by the kissing. They started to continue their session of making out before the song had interrupted them. Their kisses turned almost violent, and Bakura pushed Marik up against a nearby tree, pinning him to it by using his arm as support and using the other to grab onto him tight.

"Oh Gods…" Marik huffed as Bakura bit onto his neck and grinded his hips into his, before continuing the kissing. Suddenly the two had the odd sensation that they were being watched. As if speaking through their minds, they both turned to look in the same direction to see the same little boy who was watching them before, this time staring at them with eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"HI!" He shouted.

"Err…hello…" Bakura answered. Marik was too shocked to speak.

"What were you'se guys doin'?" The boy asked.

"Umm…" Bakura could not really come up with an excuse before the boy's mother had caught up, out of breath.

"Jimmy! Why do you keep doing th-… Oh well hello again!" The mother smiled at them. Bakura still had Marik pinned up against the tree with his hips firmly planted against his.

"So how old are you two?" The lady asked. Both of them were confused by the choice of her small talk.

"19… We're both 19," Bakura answered, even though technically, he was over 3,000 years old. However, he figured he should stick with the age he was now to avoid a look of confusion.

"Ah, young love… What I'd give to be 19 again.." The woman sighed. Then she added, "Hey, be sure to use a condom, okay? See ya!" With that she gathered up her child and disappeared into the night. Bakura turned to look back at Marik, who was red with rage and his eye twitching again.

"I…am…not…a…woman!" He growled.

"Shhh, shhh! Not this again!" Bakura hushed him.

"Condom…pfffsh what the frig! I can't get pregnant anyway!" Marik scoffed.

"Calm down, Marik," Bakura tried to soothe him by stroking his hair softly. It helped, and soon Marik became his old humorous self again.

"Heh… Although… If we did have a kid, what do you think they would look like?" He pondered, looking up at the sky in thought.

"Hmm…" Bakura pitched in with the amusing thought as well.

"Well, he'd have white hair…" Marik thought.

"With it medium length, like yours," Bakura said.

"And extremely tanned skin, like me!" Marik beamed, proud of himself.

"And dark lavender eyes…wait a minute…holy shit…" Bakura froze.

"What?" Marik asked, curious.

"We're describing what I looked like…back when I was the Thief King…" Bakura choked.

"Woah… For real? Do you have a picture?" Marik said, excited.

"Huh? Of course not, you twit! There were no cameras back in ancient Egypt!" Bakura replied.

"Oh… Well damn… I bet you were hooottt…" Marik grinned.

"Well, I did have great muscles, and a scar on my face, and… Hey!" Bakura suddenly realized Marik was drooling and that he did not look anything like that nowadays. Marik snapped out of his daze and looked back at Bakura.

"Sorry, Kura. I just had a fleeting moment. You're still hot and sexy in my eyes," he beamed at him. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll try to convince Ryou to start tanning and work out," he laughed. Marik suddenly thought of something he never had before.

"Bakura… Do you find it.. Strange sometimes that technically you use Ryou's body for _everything_? And you know what I mean by that. When we have sex, technically, in a way, I'm having sex with Ryou.. Oh Gods!" Marik's eyes widened with horror from the terrible thought.

"Don't even begin to think that… I am in control of this body so much that it should rightfully and actually be my own. My spirit is what is controlling it, not Ryou. Ryou's not even here with us… His mind and soul is somewhere else right now, in another world. I'm merely 'borrowing' his physical body so I can actually walk this earth, and more importantly, physically be with you. I can feel all of the feelings every other normal person feels just fine. So…no, it's not like that," Bakura explained, out of breath.

"Oh, okay!" Marik smiled, relieved.

"So what exactly is this last thing you want to do?" Bakura asked, lightly massaging his shoulders.

"Come with me," he replied, starting to lead the way. Bakura almost lost Marik in the sea of people, dodging them and occasionally knocking into the kid who did not move out of the way.

"Here!" Marik had stopped in front of a stand that featured large metallic tubs filled with water and prizes hanging up on hooks that ranged anywhere from fake ninja swords to huge stuffed animals.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Bakura asked.

"Bobbing for apples!" Marik grinned, grabbing onto Bakura's shoulder and bringing him close forcefully.

"And you're going to win me that Ra plushy right there," he added, pointing to a medium-sized plush of the Egyptian God the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"But… why do you need it?" Bakura groaned, not wanting to participate in the nonsense.

"Because! When I was a kid,-…" Marik started but was interrupted.

"Oh not this stupid rag doll story again!" Bakura groaned louder. He had heard this story over too many times to count.

"Well you're going to hear it again! When I was a kid, I didn't have any friends whatsoever. Sure, Ishizu and Odion were there, but they were usually off with their studies. When I was left all alone in my room of darkness and despair and aloneness, I grew… Well, alone…"

"Just get on with it!" Bakura muttered. Marik shot him 'the look' and continued.

"So, having no entertainment or toys in any form, I tore pieces of old rags and crafted together a plush of my own, using hot candle wax to glue together the pieces and other items I found. And can you guess what the plush was?" He said.

"Hmm let me guess… The Winged Dragon of Ra," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Ra was always my favorite Egyptian God, and it also is a symbol of hope and optimism for me. Do you know why?" He went on.

"Because when your father was carving into your back the scripture of the Pharaoh, when he was carving out the symbol of Ra, you felt much less pain than the rest of it did," Bakura answered, having done it far too many times.

"Exactly. This one shimmer of hope and less pain is what made me pull through the entire ritual. Ever since that day, I have felt a special connection to it. It's hard to explain, but I just feel something important about it. So, I made my Ra plush to comfort me when I was feeling down, to remind myself that even though life may throw you darkness and despair, there is always something out there that is a shimmer of hope…" Marik beamed. Bakura sighed.

"You make it so bloody poetic…" He rolled his eyes again.

"So damn it, win me that Ra plush!" Marik ordered him.

"Why should I? Why don't you do it?" Bakura growled.

"Because you're supposed to win me stuff and give me giant stuffed animals at festivals!" He said.

"Marik, that is such a couple stereotype.. I don't want to-.." Bakura groaned. He looked into Marik's eyes and saw that glimmer of hurt and broken heartedness, and immediately felt sorry for him.

"Okay, I was just kidding. I'll win you it," he smiled. Marik was overjoyed.

"Really? Cool, thanks! It's easy, all you have to do is grab an apple by the stem and pull it up! I know you can do it," he grinned. Bakura saw another teenager try to get a hold of an apple, his girlfriend was standing nearby. He was unable to grab onto one with his teeth, so he went back to her empty-handed. The girl huffed and slapped him across the face, upset. Bakura chuckled.

"Mortals are unable to bob for apples," he smirked.

"Come on Kura, I know you can do it! You're amazing with that mouth of yours," Marik called.

"Hmm he's right," Bakura smirked wider and walked up to one of the tubs, peering down. There were five apples floating in the water. He kneeled down on his knees, targeting one of the apples. Making sure his perfectly fluffy hair would not get wet, he pushed it behind him and bent down, trying to bite down on the stem of the apple. This would not work, so he tried again. No luck. Frustrated, he violently chomped down on the apple itself, his sharp fangs easily penetrating the fruit and brought it up. He took it out of his mouth, grinning a nasty smirk. The stand worker took the apple from him and saw the two fang puncture marks. His skin grew pale and he gulped, looking at Bakura with widened eyes.

"Are you going to give me the bloody prize or not?" Bakura asked, impatient. The worker, stumbling, quickly grabbed the giant Winged Dragon of Ra plush and handed it to him. The teenage couple that had tried before stared at him in awe. Bakura walked back to Marik and shoved the plush into his arms.

"There. Happy?" He asked. Marik's eyes were full of amazement and admiration. He dropped the plush on the ground and jumped onto Bakura, hugging him tight.

"Bakura! Thank you! You're so amazing! I love you!" He cried.

"I love you too.." Bakura blushed, hugging him back.

"Okay, we can go home now. We've done everything," Marik said, picking up the toy again. Bakura's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Mm yes… Let's go home…" He grinned, already starting to get hot and breathe heavy. It was roughly around 10:45, so the park would be closing shortly anyway. The two villains left the park and started heading back towards their apartment, walking on the sidewalk in the cool, crisp autumn air.

"So did you have fun tonight, Bakura?" Marik asked, huddled close to him because he was chilly.

"I did. Believe it or not, I did," Bakura answered, wrapping his coat around him for warmth.

"Woah, hold the phone! Bakura said he had _fun_?! The world has ended!" Marik teased.

"Oh shut up. I always have fun with you," Bakura said, blushing.

"Aww…" Marik kissed his cheek, only adding to the intensity of his blush. They soon got to their apartment door, but Bakura could hardly wait any longer. He grabbed onto Marik and pushed him up against their car, the cold metal freezing his back. He looked into Marik's eyes before licking his neck passionately.

"Bakura, you fool, you can't wait until we get inside?" Marik shivered.

"Nope…" He answered, muffled as he was busy licking and kissing Marik's skin all over. Suddenly he rather forcefully pinned him up against the car harder, and stared into his eyes with his flashing own, smirking and narrowing his eyes.

"Remember when you said you thought I was a vampire?" He grinned, showing off his fangs. Marik grinned back.

"Yeah," he chuckled. Bakura bit onto his earlobe and grinded his hips into his, their body heat radiating.

"Well… The truth is, Marik… I am…" Bakura breathed into his ear. Marik continued to chuckle to himself, not believing it to be true, and thinking he was just joking, as he usually did.

"Haha nice one, Bakura! Okay, I'll play along," he laughed and acted like a helpless victim trapped.

"Oh no! It seems I am trapped!" He said, pretending to be in distress. Bakura shook his head and smirked at him wider, a more-than-usual nastier smile on his face.

"No, no… You don't get it… I _really am_ a vampire…" Bakura said.

"Haha so does that make you Edward, and me Bella?" Marik laughed, still believing it to be all a game.

"Marik… It's the truth…" Bakura hissed, grazing his sharp fangs along his neck and grinding into his hips.

"O-oh…f-fuck…" Marik's eyes widened, both extreme fear and arousal building up inside of him. He felt the tremendously sharp tips of his fangs scratch his skin, almost as if they were threatening to puncture him. At the same time he was scared, he grew hot and very hard.

"Oh..G-gods.. B-bakura… D-don't k-kill me…" He begged, breathing hard from both the anxiety and the arousal.

"Oh, I don't know… You seem to have very sweet blood," Bakura smirked, barely puncturing his neck so just a small amount of blood trickled down, which he licked off. Marik started to panic, and started to try to break free from his hold. For having such a weak looking structure however, Bakura was surprisingly strong.

"No… You can't escape.. You're mine…" He growled, pinning him down harder and starting to dry hump him slowly.

"Ah! Bakura! P-please!" Marik begged more, not quite sure what he wanted. His emotions were going haywire, at the same time he wanted to escape, he also wanted to stay there and embrace the pleasurable sensations he was feeling down below. Bakura stopped humping him and picked him up, carrying him to the door of the apartment.

"H-hah, y-you don't have a key! I h-have the k-keys," Marik shivered, still trying to escape his arms.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm the Thief King…" Bakura said simply, and took out a long pointed thin object out of his pocket. He was able to pick the lock in no time at all, and he forcefully threw open the door, walking into their apartment and immediately heading for the bedroom. He pushed Marik onto the bed and locked the door behind him to their room, and turned back around to see Marik huddled up against the very back of the headboard, frightened.

"Bakura…please don't kill me…" He gulped, shivering. Bakura grinned, falling onto the bed and crawled up next to him, pinning him against the headboard this time.

"Shhh… It's best not to fight… It will hurt less," he said, biting onto his neck again, this time his fangs going a little deeper.

"O-ow! Bakura!" Marik squeaked. Bakura licked the rest of the blood that ran down his neck and pulled him down from the headboard, laying him on his back, where he lied down on top of him. Bakura slipped his hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest, kissing him on the mouth deeply. Marik could taste the bitter copper flavor of his own blood in his mouth, but instead of wanting to pass out from pure fear, returned the kiss just as deep.

"That's it… Just give in… It won't hurt, I promise… I've wanted to do this for a long time," Bakura grinned, taking off his black trench coat and tossing it onto the floor, before doing the same to his navy blue and white striped shirt. While still caressing him, Bakura took off Marik's short cut lavender shirt.

"Bakura…please…I love you.. Why are you doing this?" Marik groaned, closing his eyes.

"Because…I love you too.." He answered, slipping his thumb past the brim of his pants. Marik gasped, now noticing he was rock hard.

"Oh Gods…" He moaned, still fearful of dying.

"I'm going to suck you…" Bakura growled seductively, grazing his teeth on his chest. Marik shivered, extremely aroused and sweating with anticipation.

"Oh yes… Suck me.. hard…" He begged, starting to take off his pants.

"I will… Suck your _blood_ hard, that is…" Bakura smirked, biting him again on his chest, leaving puncture wounds on his skin as more blood trickled out.

"O-ow… N-noo.." Marik trembled, starting to cry. Tears rolled down his face. Why? Why had his lover betrayed him like this? Someone who he had known for a very long time, and who he thought he trusted with his life, was now going to kill him? He started to break down, extremely saddened. Bakura noticed this and immediately stopped.

"Marik… Happy Halloween.." He smirked.

"Yes, yes, whatever, just go ahead and kill me now.." Marik cried, hysterical in tears. Bakura chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Marik, it was a joke.. I'm not really a vampire. It was a Halloween prank," he laughed. Marik's eyes shot open.

"You fucker… I mean…err… I knew that all along!" He said, bewildered and shocked. Bakura burst into laughter, his own tears rolling down his face now.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face! I'm sorry, but it was bloody fucking hilarious!" He laughed. He stopped laughing to look down at Marik, who was staring at him with angry eyes.

"Bakura…" He growled, glaring at him.

"Yes?" Bakura answered.

"Just shut up and fuck me.." He smirked at him with suddenly an extremely seductive look.

**- And here we learn Marik has the ability of completely changing his mood in a matter of milliseconds! Ho' well, I guess we all knew that. I plan on doing many more Thiefshipping Abridged-esque stories in the future, so if you like this one or my other ones, subscribe for more of that Thief-y lemony goodness! x3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**-Here you go, readers! Here's my Halloween treat for you: some sexy lemons! ;3 Don't eat them too fast now, you'll burn your tongue.. ;) Anyway, yeahhh, so this isn't going to be all completed by Halloween like I had expected and hoped.. Sorry.. ): Set aside the bad news, this is a really juicy chapter, so enjoy! Happy Halloween!**

Bakura, excited, kissed him hard.

"Oh don't worry, I will," he narrowed his eyes and began unbuckling his belt. Suddenly there was a rapid knock at the door.

"Ugh… What the fuck.." Bakura groaned, not wanting to stop.

"Trick-or-treaters, Bakura… It's Halloween," Marik smiled at him.

"Oh… Bullocks… We don't have any candy," Bakura said.

"Yes we do, I bought some earlier today. You can't have Halloween without candy for trick-or-treaters, Bakura!" Marik replied, pushing him off of him and heading towards the door. After unlocking it, he quickly went into the kitchen, where he poured some candy into a large bowl. Still shirtless, he opened the door to only see that the trick-or-treaters were a group of teenage girls dressed in rather skimpy outfits.

"Trick or-…ohhh.." The group of girls stared at the shirtless Marik with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide.

"Oh man, fangirls, Bakura!" Marik called, starting to back away from the group, who now had looks on their faces that told him that they wanted much more than just candy.

"Is Bakura in there too?" One girl shouted, looking as if she was going to have an orgasm just by staring at Marik for too long.

"Err… No!" Bakura called from inside. The girls cheered.

"You two just had sex, didn't you?" One girl asked rather all-knowingly.

"No… Not yet," Marik answered.

"Well can we watch?" Another girl asked.

"Hell no! Now here, go away!" Marik said, throwing a handful of candy at them and slamming the door, locking it.

"Sheesh…" He sighed, out of breath and acting as if he had just escaped a ravenous pack of wild animals. Bakura crossed his arms, upset that the teens had ruined their mood.

"Sorry Bakura… But we're going to have to wait until all of the trick-or-treaters are gone.." He said, upset as well.

"Okay…" Bakura sighed. Throughout the rest of the night, more trick-or-treaters passed by, and each time Marik was assigned the duty of giving them the candy. Bakura was sprawled out on the couch all the while, watching Marik from behind as he passed out candy and getting great views of him when he kneeled down to give a specifically smaller child candy. He smirked to himself, thinking of dirty thoughts. When the rush of trick-or-treaters finally died and Marik got a break, he closed the door and turned around, setting the near empty bowl of candy on the kitchen counter. Bakura, not wanting him to know he was staring at him, looked off in another direction, pretending to be intrigued with something else. Marik, still shirtless, walked over to him and poked him.

"It's nearly midnight… The kids should be going to bed soon.." He grinned, kneeling down on his knees so he was level with Bakura lying on the couch.

"Good…" Bakura answered, grinning back. The two kissed, holding it for a considerably long amount of time, before Bakura had gotten the strange sensation of being watched. He opened his eyes and just barely, past Marik's head, could see out the window out of the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck! Marik, those fangirls are watching through the window," Bakura broke the kiss, blushing and growing irritated. Marik whipped around and saw a girl looking through the window by the door, and she appeared to be from the same group of teenagers from before. He sighed loudly and stormed towards the door, opening it with a forceful jerk.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growled, glaring at them.

"Watching… Too bad you guys didn't go further," the girl standing at the window said.

"Yeah, until loudmouth bitch had to go and ruin it all," another girl mumbled. The girl standing at the window put her hands on her hips.

"Like, whatever! It was you who was being loud, BITCH.." She shot back.

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!" The other shouted, starting to lunge towards the other. Another girl from the group blocked the two from going at it.

"Calm down girls, there's no use fighting. We can all watch them!" She beamed. Marik's jaw dropped.

"Like hell you won't! Stay away from my windows!" He ordered.

"But… We came all this way just to see you guys… My friend Nicole over there really has a crush on you," a girl said, pointing over to her friend, who was blushing and wide-eyed, about to have a nosebleed.

"I…think you're…hoootttt.." She stammered, her blush growing more intense. Marik sighed.

"Will… you leave if I let you guys touch me? ABOVE THE WAIST.." He groaned, figuring it was probably the only way. The group of teens squealed and cried, all fighting to get a spot around Marik.

"This is ridiculous.." He rolled his eyes as the girls touched his chest, muscles and abs. Bakura, confused and concerned by all of the shouting and fussing, walked up to the door.

"Marik, what the bloody hell is all the ruckus-.." He stopped short when he saw all five girls feeling him up. A rather intense burst of jealousy sparked in him.

"Bakura, it's not what it seems… I told them I would let them touch me, so they would just go away and leave us alone," Marik tried to explain.

"Bakura!" A girl shouted, excited.

"Can we feel you up too?" She added.

"Hell no…" Bakura growled threateningly.

"Can we have…a seven-way?" Nicole offered loudly, still engaged in Marik's abs and sex line.

"You mean a bloody orgy? No fucking way," Bakura growled deeper, his 'kitty ears' pinned back, his jealousy rising. Seeing another person, let alone five other people, touch his lover in an aroused way made him almost want to lash out with his pocket knife at the group. He had to fight back with every last effort he had to stop from doing just that.

"Alright, that's enough. Now go home, we want some privacy," Marik growled. The fangirl group sighed and turned to walk away. After they knew they were gone for good, Marik turned around to face Bakura.

"Sorry about that, Bakura. But there was just no other way. It's okay, I made sure they didn't move past my waist," he explained.

"It's not that… Marik, I should be the only one to touch you like that..anywhere…" Bakura said, actually showing an emotion of extreme sadness on his face. This was rare, and Marik hardly ever saw it happen, except when he was truly and sorely upset about something.

"I'm sorry Bakura… I can go take a shower if you want, to wash it off," he chuckled. Bakura grinned.

"I could join you in the shower… to help wash off all of that straightness," he laughed.

"Whatever Bakura, say what you will, but I am completely strai-…" Marik began.

"Oh don't even start with that, Marik!" Bakura said, chuckling still.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, I am completely straightly gay," Marik beamed.

"The hell! If that isn't an oxymoron, I don't know what is!" Bakura burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah?! _You're_ an oxymoron!" Marik shot back playfully.

"Marik, do you even know what an oxymoron is?" Bakura asked, amused by what his answer was going to be.

"Of course I do. It's a moron who forgets to breathe oxygen," he replied, all-knowingly. Bakura snorted and burst into laughter again.

"Oh Ra, you're so stupid, I love you so much," he said between laughs. Marik cocked his head.

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or…" He said.

"Take it how you will, but I meant it as a compliment," Bakura said, reaching over to grab a stray Kit-Kat off of the coffee table that was located near the couch. He opened it and snapped it in half.

"Bakura! Those are for the children!" Marik glared at him.

"It wasn't in the bowl, was it? It was one you dropped earlier.. I had no idea," Bakura grinned, shoving one of the halves into his mouth.

"It's called charity candy, Bakura! You shouldn't eat charity candy!" Marik said.

"Meh… Charity… Pffft.." Bakura yawned.

"Charehtehhh! That's what you sound like, you British coot!" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Well, would the accent Nazi like some chocolate?" Bakura offered him the other half of his Kit-Kat he had been saving for him.

"Well…hell yeah," Marik grinned and took the bar from him. He licked it a few times before popping the tip of the bar into his mouth.

"Do you have to eat everything like it's a cock, Marik? Must you lick every long, slender food you eat?" Bakura gulped, watching him as he did so. Marik flashed him a seductive look.

"I do it because I know it drives you crazy," he grinned.

"Just finish that chocolate already and come here…" Bakura growled, breathing heavy. Marik finished off the Kit-Kat and pounced on top of Bakura, lying down on top of him. Their hot breaths grazed each other as they were only a mere inch away from kissing.

"Oh no, I'm on top," Bakura said, flipping so now Marik was underneath him. Marik blinked, disappointed that his one second of domination was over. He growled, putting on a rather angry expression.

"No.." He said simply and switched so now he was on top again.

"You don't know what you're doing," Bakura growled back, switching positions so now he pinned Marik down onto the couch underneath hard, to ensure his security.

"Bakurraa… I'm tired of being the bitch in this relationship.. Why can't we switch roles for once?" He asked, feeling discriminated.

"Because, you're obviously the bitch in this relationship.. Anyone can see it! I mean, come on, you even look—like…a…er.." Bakura started, but realized if he said it, Marik would freak out again.

"Look like a what?!" Marik narrowed his eyes.

"A girl…" Bakura muttered, immediately regretting it.

"Bakura…get off of me…" Marik said calmly, even though his body was fuming with anger.

"Marik, I-…" He started to explain.

"I said…get off of me…" He repeated. Bakura did as he was told, climbing off of him and sitting in the recliner chair that was near the couch. A look of extreme guilt and sorrow was on his face.

"Marik… I'm sorry…" He apologized, looking at him. Marik did not say a word as he just stared back at him with an expression of hurt and anger.

"Please… I'm so sorry. It was a stupid thing to say. I shouldn't have brought it up. I did not mean it like that…" He added, keeping eye contact with him. Marik still did not speak as he stayed motionless. Bakura could tell he was breathing hard, and he saw large amounts of hurt flashing in his eyes, along with extreme anger.

"I… I wouldn't have a problem with you dominating, if it wasn't for the fact that as a person, I hate being looked down upon. I guess I never took into account what you felt too… I guess I hate being dominated so much because in my past, I was always looked down upon… And I love feeling that power and control.. And we've just grown so used to it as a couple that it seems natural. Besides, you've said it yourself before, you know you're the lady in this relationship. It's in no way a bad thing at all, it's just that naturally, I dominate you. But I am not calling you a woman at all, I know for a fact you aren't. This is all just really hard to explain, and I wish I could tell you more.. But more importantly, I've been dominating you because I thought you liked it… You've told me yourself that you love it, so I keep doing it. I only thought I was pleasing you, not hurting you like this… I'm sorry…" Bakura explained, spilling his heart out. Marik covered his eyes with one hand.

"Bakura… I forgive you… But why are you so mean sometimes?" He said.

"I…I don't know… I'm sorry… I don't mean to. I guess it's just who I am…" Bakura hung his head low. He wanted nothing more in the world to please Marik and make him happy, and when he made him upset or cry it made him feel horrible. Marik sighed and turned to look out the window, changing positions on the couch so that now he had his knees huddled up to his chest.

"Please Marik… It's Halloween… We shouldn't be fighting.." Bakura said, getting up from his chair and walking over to Marik. He placed his hands on his shoulders and started to massage them gently. Marik, who was slowly getting over his anger at him, closed his eyes as he enjoyed the massage. He still did not say a word. Bakura stopped massaging him and sat next to him on the couch in front of him and grinned.

"I got you a Halloween gift today," he said. Marik's eyes lit up with interest.

"Look, it's Rear Window, your favorite Hitchcock movie," Bakura smiled at him, holding up the DVD. Marik smiled back at him, happy that he had thought of him and that he had bought him a gift.

"I was thinking we could watch it later tonight," Bakura added, still nudging him for a vocal response. He wanted nothing else at the moment than for him to speak to him again in his normal, excited, and happy way.

"Okay, Kura! Happy Halloween!" Marik beamed, hugging onto him tight. Bakura sighed in relief.

"Yes, Happy Halloween to you too," Bakura said, just happy that he was back to himself again.

"Hey Bakura… You should totally dress up as a vampire," Marik grinned at him.

"And why's that?" Bakura asked, even though he already knew where this was going. This made him shiver with anticipation and grow hot.

"Because… It's Halloween…" Marik answered, winking at him.

"Well, I already look like a vampire," Bakura shrugged, grinning and showing off his sharp fangs.

"Go get your coat…" Marik said in a deeper than usual, seductive voice. Bakura, excited, leapt off of the couch and ran to the bedroom, where he grabbed his coat off of the floor. He put it on and entered the living room again, in a very flashy and seductive way.

"I'm on the hunt for blood tonight…" He growled, pretending to look around the room. Marik squeaked with excitement from the role play, and he pretended he was hiding behind the couch.

"I sense there is a future victim in here… I can smell the fear in their blood," Bakura went on with the role play, stepping closer to the couch. Marik huddled up on the couch more, giggling with playful anxiety.

"What's that sound? I hear someone," Bakura grinned, walking closer. Marik did not even notice that he had snuck up behind him. Bakura lunged at Marik and grabbed him.

"Aha! Found my next victim!" He hissed, picking Marik up with his surprising strength.

"Ahh!" Marik shouted, struggling against his lover's hold. Bakura grinned a nasty smile.

"Hey, this one's really cute and sexy," he said, hungrily eying his 'victim' up.

"Please don't kill me, Mr. Vampire!" Marik pretended to beg for his mercy.

"I won't… yet…" Bakura chuckled. Somehow Marik was able to free himself from his grasp, and he quickly escaped him, darting to the other side of the room.

"Aww now come on… So you're going to be like that, huh?" Bakura sighed, taking a step towards him.

"You're not getting my blood!" Marik said, preparing himself to book it if he had to.

"That's okay… I like the ones that put up a fight…" Bakura replied, suddenly disappearing into a dark cloud. Marik, his jaw dropped, was too shocked to move as Bakura reappeared behind him and grabbed onto him again.

"Wh-what th-the?!" Marik gasped, struggling hard.

"What's the matter?" Bakura grinned, holding him closer and tighter.

"I didn't kn-know y-you could d-do that! Did you j-just friggin t-teleport?" Marik stammered, surprised. Bakura laughed loudly in an almost maniacal sense.

"Oh yeah, I never did tell you, did I?" He said.

"No, that was definitely never brought up before!" Marik chuckled.

"Shhh calm down, my victim… My…sexy..hot.. victim.." Bakura growled, licking his neck passionately.

"Oh hell no, you're not sucking my blood!" Marik fought against him playfully. Bakura, finding amusement in this game of chase, released him. Something about having to catch his lover before he could do anything to him made him only more aroused and want him even more. Marik ran as fast as he could to the kitchen.

"There aren't many places one can hide in such a small apartment, is there?" Bakura called tauntingly, following him into the kitchen. He flashed Marik an evil smirk, narrowing his eyes in that way that made Marik shiver.

"There you are…" He said deeply.

"Please, no! I'm too young to die! I'm only 19!" Marik played along, backing up against the cabinets in fake terror.

"And I'm only 3,000 years old!" Bakura laughed, quickly grabbing onto him again.

"P-please… Wh-what are you g-going to d-do to me?" He gasped. Bakura kissed him on the lips deeply, and soon Marik fell under his trance of passion.

"I'm going to kill you… But not yet.. You're the sexiest victim I've ever had… I have plans for you first.." Bakura hissed, licking his neck slowly. Marik groaned.

"Ohhh.. N-noo.." He said, melting into his arms as Bakura kissed him deeper. Bakura lifted him up and tossed him onto the kitchen table, soon climbing up on top of him, all the while not breaking apart their making out.

"B-Bakura! Not in the kitchen! We eat here!" Marik paused the role play. Bakura sighed loudly, picking him up off of the table.

"Fine.. Couch.." He grinned, realizing it was closer than the bedroom, and he could not wait any longer. He dragged Marik into the living room once again and threw him down onto the couch, pouncing on top of him and pinning him down.

"Don't even try to escape… Or I'll just kill you faster.." He said, continuing on with the role play. He leaned down and kissed Marik on the mouth again, continuing their make out session. Bakura grazed his fangs along Marik's neck, teasing him.

"Wh-whyy?" Marik shivered.

"Because… I am a fucking vampire…" Bakura smirked, throwing off his trench coat. Since both of them were already shirtless, he already started unbuckling Marik's belt. Marik pretended to struggle, even though the bulge in his pants clearly stated he wanted it to happen. Bakura ripped off his pants and then started on his own. Marik could hardly wait, so he started stroking himself as he watched Bakura take off his pants and strip in front of him. Bakura growled at him.

"Hey! Don't even start that yet without me, my victim…" He said, lying down on top of him and licking his neck.

"Now… Do as I tell you," he added, holding his fingers up to Marik's mouth.

"O-okay.." He muttered.

"Lick them.." Bakura ordered, nudging his fingers against his lips. Marik did as he was told, and brought out his tongue and licked his fingers, getting a hefty amount of his saliva on them. After he knew there was enough, Bakura moved them down to Marik's entrance, slipping a finger inside. Marik gasped loudly.

"That's it, my victim… Give in to me…" Bakura hissed, adding a second finger inside of him and starting to scissor him.

"Aghh-hh! J-just g-get it over w-with!" Marik gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. Bakura brought out his fingers and placed his throbbing cock at his entrance.

"Finally… I've been waiting allll night for this.." He grinned and huffed, excited by the fact that he was finally going to be able to have him. He entered him with a thrust, almost immediately burying himself all the way. Marik cried out as he grinded inside of him deep.

"Oh my Ra! Fuck yes!" Bakura panted, pumping into him in a rhythm. The tension had been building up for far too long, and now that he was actually inside almost made him cum on the spot. He stopped himself and pulled out.

"Turn around and get on your knees…" He ordered, kissing Marik's neck.

"And what if I don't?" Marik said.

"You'll die faster and in a much more horrible way than just by getting your blood drained," Bakura smirked.

"O-oh.. O-okay, whatever you say, Mr. Vampire.." Marik replied and obeyed him, flipping so now he was kneeling on the couch on his knees. Bakura placed his hands on his back for support, and placed his cock at his entrance again. He rubbed the engravings on Marik's back with a finger, tracing along the symbols.

"Don't worry.. I'm being generous and letting you enjoy yourself before I kill you," Bakura said in a gruff voice as he thrust inside of him again. Marik whimpered as he shoved his entire length inside with another pump. Bakura lied down on Marik's back as he continued pumping into him, draping himself over him. He huffed loudly and wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him extremely close and tight.

"Y-you're-ahh!—s-such a gooood v-victim..—Marik!-.." He breathed heavily into Marik's ear.

"Ohh-fuck! W-well, I'm j-just obeying y-you.. ah!" Marik huffed back, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I know.. A-and th-that's what m-makes-oh!—you g-good.." Bakura hissed, reaching a hand down and gripping onto Marik's cock tight, causing him to shout in pure ecstasy. He jerked him off with a series of hard strokes before he knew Marik was reaching his edge.

"Ohh—Gods! I-I'm g-going t-to..to…" Marik started, the pressure built up to dangerous amounts, begging to release.

"Not yet! I'll tell you when you can," Bakura growled, still keeping up with his hard strokes at the same time he was pounding into him deep. Marik bit his bottom lip hard, almost puncturing his own skin as he fought back his orgasm with all he could muster. This was absolute torture for him, but he still obeyed him. Marik's breathing became so fast he thought he was going to have an attack of some sorts. He begged silently in his mind for Bakura to let him come. Finally his hopes were answered.

"A-alright, cum! N-now!" He ordered.

"O-ohh fuck! Gods y-yess!" Marik squeezed his eyes shut tight as he came hard, his cum spraying out all over onto the couch underneath him. His knees became weak and his arms threatened to give in as his muscles had intense spasms, and he wanted to collapse onto the couch. Bakura held onto him tight though, keeping him from doing this as he focused on his orgasm now. He pounded into him hard a few more times until he reached his own edge.

"Ohh—hhh! F-fuck! Ahh! Holy R-Ra!" Bakura groaned as he came inside of Marik deep, and at the same time he bit onto his neck, drawing some blood.

"Ou—uch! B-Bakura!" Marik winced. Bakura thrust one more time, while still biting him, which caused his fangs to go a little deeper and harder into his neck than he had wanted and expected. Blood rushed out of his puncture wounds, and Bakura licked it off before collapsing on top of Marik, who had collapsed himself onto the couch. He stroked his blonde locks as he breathed in satisfaction.

"That was bloody amazing… Wasn't it?" He sighed, rubbing his shoulder. There was no response.

"Marik? Wasn't it?" He repeated, nudging him. He looked down and saw massive amounts of blood on the couch.

"Oh…Gods…no.. M-Marik?" Bakura panicked, shaking him. There was still no response, and now he noticed Marik was not even breathing.

**- Please leave your thoughts and reviews, I love reading them! You guys are awesome. :) Once again, Happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
